


A hole in my chest

by Phoebes



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Fix-It, His first name is Agent, M/M, Spoilers, Tony likes Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebes/pseuds/Phoebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few seconds of confusion, Agent Coulson’s brain started to work, to analyze the situation. First, he was lying in a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hole in my chest

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first "thing" longer than 100 words I ever wrote in english. Not betaed, so I'm really sorry for all the mistakes!
> 
> The moment this idea came into my mind, I _had_ to write a fic! And think that I didn't even like this couple, before! :D
> 
>  **Spoilers** : yes!!! For the movie _The Avengers_!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Avengers (unfortunately) are not mine, they belongs to Marvel and Joss Whedon. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.
> 
> This was first posted on my LJ, [HERE](http://phoebezu.livejournal.com/60170.html).

He woke up slowly, emerging from dark and silence and nothing, welcomed by soft lighting and a rhythmic beeping machinery. After a few seconds of confusion, Agent Coulson’s brain started to work, to analyze the situation. First, he was lying in a bed. No, that was the second thing he had noticed, the first had been the intense, persistent pain in the middle of his chest. Oh, yes! Loki, the scepter, the stab… he had to die, so they could be motivated... wait a minute… but… he didn’t die! What did happen? And Loki? The Avengers? ... He finally managed to open his eyes. Oh, maybe he was really dead, after all, and gone to hell, there wasn’t another plausible explanation for having Tony Stark standing at the foot of his bed.

“Oh! Finally! Good morning, Sleeping Duty! So, Agent, how do you feel? Let me guess: with a hole in your chest. I know the feeling. Don’t worry, you get used to it, after a while!”

Even more confused, Coulson opened his mouth to say something, but a low voice at the right side of his bed prevented him: “Don’t try to speak, you’re still too weak.”

He slowly turned his eyes to meet a smiling Steve Rogers. He must still have a very baffled expression, because the Captain felt duty bound to add: “You’re fine, don’t worry. I mean, all things considered. The worst is over.”

Coulson closed his eyes again. Well, yes, he felt damn weak. And sore. And… yes, like he had a hole in his chest. Which he probably actually had.

“We won, if you’re wondering…” it was Stark, again: “We beat Loki and his army, and saved Manhattan from a nuclear attack. Well, actually _**I**_ did the last-” surprisingly, the annoyed expression on Coulson's face hushed Stark. Phil turned to Rogers again, hoping to have more realistic and detailed information.

The Captain smiled again: “It’s an old story. It happened about five weeks ago. I’ll tell you later, now rest, you need to.”

Five weeks? What the hell he meant with “five weeks ago”?

“Yes.” Steve seemed to understand what he was thinking about “You’ve been unconscious for five weeks. You almost died.” Then, with a funny expression on his face, he added: “I was present. I mean, while you were unconscious. I watched you while you were sleeping.”

\----------------------------

Some minutes later, outside the SHIELD facility, Tony Stark was speaking on the telephone: “Yes, he woke up. ... Yes, yes, he’s fine. ... Oh, who cares what the doctor said!? Listen Pepper, there’s something else I have to tell you… Believe me, you’ll love it!! ... Do you remember the cello player from Portland? Well, forget about her!”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
